


I'm the King of the Castle

by FlashFan (lolsy)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon Friendship, Barry Allen is The Flash, King Leonard Snart, Leonard Snart is Not a Criminal, Leonard Snart is not Captain Cold, M/M, Minor Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Prisoner Barry Allen, Prisoner Cisco Ramon, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolsy/pseuds/FlashFan
Summary: When Barry and Cisco accidentally travel to another Earth, they are captured and imprisoned by the king, Leonard Snart, for being witches sent to destroy his kingdom. Barry and Cisco are only freed from prison to fulfill the prophecy and save the king's sister, Lisa Snart, who is kidnapped by the evil monster, Eobard.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Witches

**Author's Note:**

> This story was 100% inspired by the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Dunces and Dragons". Very little of the dialogue from the episode was used or adapted in this story. The title of this story may change and the tags will change as this story continues. Also some of the dialogue in this may be incorrect because I don't know old English well and I despise it hehe :)

Barry was thrown back, feeling his back smacking into Cisco's chest and wincing at the force of the impact. He had knocked Cisco off of his feet from the impact and knew they had flown backward some space before finally making contact with the ground again, landing in a heap. 

"Barry, dude! Get off me!" Cisco wheezed, pushing Barry off of himself.

Once Barry finally opened his eyes again and stood up, it wasn't until he got his bearings that he finally responded,

"Ugh, Cisco, where the hell are we?"

"What are you talking about?" Cisco huffed as he stood up and brushed himself off.

As he finally took in his surroundings, Cisco's mouth fell open.

"What the actual hell? Where is everything and everyone?"

"I'm not sure… Dude, is that a castle?" Barry asked, after turning around tapping Cisco, who was beside him.

"What the hell is that?" Cisco pointed to something moving in the horizon.

"People?" Barry asked more than answered.

"Are they in armor?"

"What the actual fuck is happening?" Barry asked under his breath.

As the cavalry reached the two men, they dismounted their horses as one spoke,

"Arrest these traitors for committing the act of witchcraft by falling from the sky!"

Cisco and Barry turned to look at each other in confusion,

"Did you?" Cisco asked.

"Time travel? I think so." Barry answered.

"Silence!" The horseman bellowed, pointing his sword at Barry's throat.

Barry swallowed thickly.

"Okay, man, chill," Cisco answered.

The horseman just gave him a strange once over before gesturing to his men to arrest Barry and Cisco.

"Hey, hey! Easy with the suit there!" Cisco exclaimed as the two men were manhandled.

Barry just gave Cisco an  _ are you serious look _ while Cisco responded with a suggested look of  _ what? It's expensive _ . 

Both men were tossed into a cell in what could only be described as a dungeon. It was cold, dark, and damp.

"Thank you!" Cisco smiled sarcastically.

Barry slapped Cisco in the arm,

"Dude!" Barry whispered.

"Goodnight ladies, you'll has't many more in here." The dungeon master said, ignoring the two men and walking off.

Once the dungeon master was out of sight, Cisco turned to Barry,

"Dude! What the hell happened?"

"I don't know. I must have accidentally time jumped when I got knocked back and taken you with me."

"Well, great, thanks for the free vacation to hell!" Cisco exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well, vibe us back. I can't run fast enough in this cell to do it in this cell."

"Yeah, um, wish I could, but you broke my gear when you fell on me."

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Barry exclaimed.

"We'll just have to wait till we get let out of here and then make a run for it," Cisco suggested.

"And who knows if and when we'll get that chance! Maybe I can try and vibrate the bars loose on the cell."

Just as Barry placed his hands on the bars and was about to vibrate them, Cisco put a hand to his shoulder to stop him.

"What?" Barry asked.

"Someone's coming."

Another few seconds passed before the dungeon master appeared again.

"The king wanteth a word with thee two."

"Lucky us," Cisco replied under his breath.

The two men were escorted through the castle until they came to a large set of doors, one of the guards knocked before a man opened the doors, and he ushered them into a giant empty room with just a throne and another chair beside it. Barry noticed a man sat on the throne with a brunette sitting in the smaller chair beside him.

"What to do? What to do?" Barry could hear the king repeating over and over.

"What is bothering thee now, brother?" The brunette had asked him.

"What isn't, dear sister? Tis that evil monster, Eobard again. His army of witches art wrecking mine kingdom more and more each day. Soon, nothing wilt beest left." 

Barry had to piece together what was being said but knew it couldn't be good as he saw the man slam his fists into the arms of his throne as he spoke.

"Brother, thy temper! Tis not good for thy health!"

"Mine apologies, dear sister."

Finally, another man stood next to the king spoke up,

"Thy highness, the guards has't the prisoners thee requested to see."

"Well, bringeth them forward."

It wasn't until they reached halfway across the room that Barry could see who the man and brunette were,

"Um, Cisco." He whispered.

"I know," Cisco whispered back.

They looked at each other as they walked, both realizing what had happened.  _ We're on another earth _ .

Before they realized it, they were thrown to their knees in front of Leonard and Lisa Snart, who eyed them suspiciously.

"What strange robes," Lisa spoke, eyeing Cisco longer than necessary.

"Blasphemy, dear sister, sent to us by Eobard."

Cisco raised his eyes at Snart, causing a slight smirk from Lisa, but it was quickly gone before her brother could notice.

"Guards! Sendeth, the prisoners to the guillotine." Snart bellowed.

"Um, how about no!" Cisco cried.

"Wait! You don't understand. We're not from here!" Barry exclaimed.

Snart paused to look at Barry. It was the first that the two of them had shared eye contact. Barry took in Snart's regal posture, the way he was sat up in an authoritative position but still seeming to be so laid back and relaxed at the same time. He sat with one leg crossed over the other but leaned back and rested each arm on the arms of his throne and kept his chin held up. His gaze went down his nose towards Barry, who found it mesmerizing. 

"I knoweth, you're witches sent by Eobard to destroy mine kingdom." Snart finally replied.

"No, we're time travelers from another Earth!" Barry replied panicked.

"Yup, that'll help Barry." Cisco chimed in.

"Well, please feel free to help save our lives at any time, Cisco." Barry sniped back.

"I'm not sure that there's anything I can add at this point."

"Enough of this nonsense! Guards! Taketh them!" Snart bellowed. 

"Brother, you must spare them!" Lisa chimed in.

"And wherefore would I doth that, dear sister?" Len motioned for the guards to take them.

"Brother! The prophecy!"

"Nonsense!"

"t could beest thy last hope!" Lisa argued.

"Sister, if thee art wrong."

"Brother, if I am right."

Len motioned for the guards to halt.

"Art thee sure, sister?"

"The prophecy said two men would falleth from the sky from a far off land. Who else could t mean? Brother, these strangers has't cometh to rescue us and our kingdom."

Just as Lisa finished speaking, the window behind her and Snart smashed open as Grodd landed in front of them.

"Grodd." Barry and Cisco stated simultaneously.

Gross swung at Snart, who dogged out the way of the blow but only for Lisa to be picked up.

_ For my master _ , they heard Grodd say in their minds. Before they knew it, he was gone with Lisa kicking and screaming in his arms.

Snart stood in front of the smashed window shouting,

"How dare thee, Demon! Lisa, I'm coming!"

Snart then swung around to face Barry and Cisco,

"I asketh of thee please to holp mine dear sister! Don't do't for me but for mine sister. Please!"

Cisco was the first to speak up,

"Of course."

Snart then turned to Barry,

“For your sister.”

“Thank thee both. I shalt accompany thee on this quest.”

“You’re coming?” Cisco asked.

“Aye, I owe t to mine sister. Let’s wend.”


	2. The Blacksmith

The three men traveled along the road in silence until Snart spoke up,

"What weapons doth thou has't?"

"Well, I can run really fast and throw lightning, and he can… well… it's complicated," Barry replied.

Snart stopped in his tracks,

"So thee art witches." He said more as a statement than a question.

Barry and Cisco stopped, turning back around to face Snart,

"Well, no, not exactly, we are like time travelers. We didn't mean to come here, though." Barry replied again.

"Thee travel through time using magic?"

"Haha… No." Cisco replied blankly.

"I doth not understandeth."

"Like I said, it's complicated," Barry replied.

"We use science," Cisco added.

"Science?" Snart questioned.

"Why not just let it go and trust your sister. Trust this prophecy?" Barry asked.

"Can I trust thee?"

"Yes." Both men replied.

Snart sighed before asking,

"Doth thou has't a sword?"

"Ugh… no." Cisco scoffed.

"We don't tend to use them where we are from," Barry added.

Snart continued to walk again, so both men started to follow him once again.

"I knoweth of a valorous blacksmith just up the road ahead."

"We don't need swords," Cisco said.

"I disagree. He is pure evil." Snart retorted.

"Who is  _ he _ exactly?" Barry asked.

"Eobard," Snart answered.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Well, this makes a lot more sense why you have metahumans here like Grodd," Barry said.

"I doth not understandeth."

"Eobard. He's like us. We're not witches, nor is he or his army. He can time travel like me, and it appears he has brought some friends along like I have Cisco."

"If 't be true thee are not witches, what art thee?"

"We're called metahumans, I suppose we are almost magical, but we're not," Cisco said.

"But all that gent doest is wrong."

Barry stopped walking to stand in front of Snart,

"I know, this man has caused me nothing but misery since I was a child. He took my family away from me when I was a child, and then as an adult, he tricked me and gained my trust just to break it. Trust me when I say I am nothing like that man. We may have the same powers, but we are not the same person."

Snart just stopped and stared at Barry, looking him in the eyes. He could see the hurt and upset in Barry's eyes as he spoke, the same hurt Barry could see staring back at him. Eventually, Snart spoke up,

"Thee art a stout sir whose bravery is admirable."

Barry didn't know if it was the way Snart was looking at him or the words he spoke, but he felt a warmness move through him as he smiled at the other man,

"We will get your sister back. I won't let him hurt you anymore."

"I thank thee… However, I has't yet to learneth thy name."

"Barry."

"Barry, I thank thee."

Barry stared back at Snart in silence, he had always had a small crush on the man on his own Earth, but he knew it was nothing he could pursue. Looking at him now, he knew it wasn't his Snart, but he looked just like him, and he had the same personality as him. Snart had a hard shell that everyone saw, but beneath it was a softness that not many knew existed. Barry did though, and he could see it now. He didn't know if it was Snarts soft words or the warmth in his eyes, but he wanted nothing more than to reach forward and hug the man if it wasn't for Cisco now breaking up what he probably thought was a weird, awkward silence Barry probably would have.

"Um, Barry?" Cisco asked.

"Huh?" Barry asked, breaking out of his trance.

"Are we going? It'll be getting dusky soon."

"Oh yea, sure, let's go."

Barry had to duck his head down to hide the blush he could feel creeping its way up his neck. Barry couldn't see because the king had walked ahead of the two men, but he had a smile plastered on his face, clearly feeling the same moment Barry had just. 

They continued on the rest of the way to the blacksmith in silence until finally reaching the door which Snart opened for the two men behind him. As the three men entered, Barry and Cisco's eyes went wide as they saw Mick Rory get up from his chair.

"I don't has't thy rent Leonard, I'll receiveth t at which hour I receiveth it. Since at which hour doth thee personally maketh house calleth?" Mick asked.

"No,  _ thy majesty _ ? And relax, I'm not hither for a wage."

"Then what doth thee wanteth?"

"I'm on a quest with some friends and those gents art looking for some weapons."

" _ Friends _ ?" Mick smirked.

"It's not like that, Mick," Snart replied.

"Sure, it's not. The short brown-haired one is just thy type, is he not?" Mick continued to smirk.

Barry ducked his head in embarrassment while Cisco stood there snickering but stopped when his eyes caught Snarts glare.

"Just the weapons Mick," Snart responded.

"What is this quest then?" Mick asked.

"Princess Lisa wast taken by one of Eobard's witches… or metahumans?" Snart responded, still confused by the time travel concept.

"The princess wast taken? I wilt cometh with thee."

"That won't beest necessary Mick, I needeth eyes and ears hither."

"Leonard?"

"Yes?"

"What is a me-... meta-... what is that thing thee mentioned?"

"Don't worry about t, Mick. I don't has't the time. Holp Barry with a sword whilst I holp Cisco."

Mick set out a selection of swords to test out and see how Barry could handle each sword's weight. While Barry had picked up one of the swords and was trying it out, Mick leaned in to ask,

"So how much is that gent paying thee?"

"Excuse me?" Barry asked.

"Leonard, how much is that gent paying thee?"

"Nothing, we're helping him voluntarily."

"Both of you? For free?"

"Yes?" Barry replied, confused.

"I've nev'r knoweth a laced-mutton to provide worketh for free, alloweth alone two of thee."

"Laced-mutton? I don't understand."

"You're pleasuring the king, correct?" Mick responded, now confused.

"P-pleasuring… E-excuse me?" Barry stuttered, feeling himself go red.

Oh, a misunderstanding, what was you referring to?" Mick muttered awkwardly.

"The quest," Barry replied, high-pitched and embarrassed.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding," Mick said, looking over to Snart to make sure he hadn't heard anything.

Barry looked over his shoulder at Snart before asking,

"Does the king do that?"

"Do what?" Mick played ignorantly."

"Hire prostitutes?" Barry whispered, blushing crimson.

Mick looked to Snart before whispering,

"He hath been knoweth to, servants speaketh and things get thee hence past the palace walls."

"Men and women?" Barry asked.

Mick shook his head,

"Men. That gent tryeth to keepeth t unknown but most of the kingdom knoweth."

Barry just nodded, still blushing.

"That gent most likely hath hadst his eye on thee since that gent first saw thee."

Mick quickly straightened up from hunching over to whisper as Snart had begun heading towards them.

"Thy friend hath found a sword, has't thee done the same?"

Barry couldn't help but think of Mick's words as Snart stared at him, waiting for an answer. Barry couldn't help but feel his blush come back (which had never entirely gone) as Snart ran his eyes down Barry's body to the sword in his hands.

"Ugh, yeah. This one is good." Barry replied, honestly he had no idea because he hadn't had a chance to try them all out but wanted to leave the shop and feel the cool air on his face.

"Hmmm, alloweth me see." Snart hummed, coming up behind Barry and wrapping his arms around him while clasping his hands around Barry's that were held around the sword. Snart lifted their arms up to see how Barry handled the sword. Barry could feel Snart's breath on his neck and couldn't help the shiver that escaped. Barry knew Snart had to have felt it, especially when he discretely pushed his hips a little further forward, so his groin came into contact with Barry's ass. When Barry looked up, he could see Cisco's confused and slightly concerned face as well as Mick's smirking one that was giving him an  _ I told you so _ look.

"Methinks that should beest valorous." Snart hummed and released Barry.

Barry didn't realize he had been holding his breath until Snart had let him go and walked over to pay Mick. 

"Wherefore don't thee tow wait outside whilst I settle things with Mick." Snart gestured to the door.

Once Barry and Cisco had left, Mick spoke up,

"Very discrete, Len."

"I has't no idea what thee art referring to," Snart smirked.

"Methinks you've afeared that gent." Mick laughed.

"Not likely, not after the way I saw that gent looking at me ere coming hither."

"As for what thee owe-"

"Calleth t equal for thy rent." Snart cut the man off.

Before Mick could argue, Snart walked out of the shop, leaving Mick laughing behind him at his brazenness.

When Snart walked out, he saw Barry and Cisco sitting on a nearby rock waiting for him.

"Shalt we continueth our journey?" Snart asked, gesturing towards the road.

When he made eye contact with Barry, he could see the boys blush and noticed how he quickly averted his eyes and ducked his head as he stood up.  _ How cute _ , he thought to himself, he knew he wanted the boy, and he was sure the boy may have felt the same. 


End file.
